


Hidden In The Shadows

by XxDance_With_The_DevilxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of gore (without details), Caves, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Forced Orgasm, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDance_With_The_DevilxX/pseuds/XxDance_With_The_DevilxX
Summary: I waited to post this until the cover of night fall like the creepy nocturnal goblin that I am. Please do read the tags for a story like this. I don't want to be held responsible for any emotional scarring.That being said for those of you who are into this kind of stuff, welcome! Let us sin together ;)(Sorry for any mistakes. I'm barely awake right now.)





	Hidden In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I waited to post this until the cover of night fall like the creepy nocturnal goblin that I am. Please do read the tags for a story like this. I don't want to be held responsible for any emotional scarring. 
> 
> That being said for those of you who are into this kind of stuff, welcome! Let us sin together ;)
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes. I'm barely awake right now.)

Kyle was a lying piece of shit. 

This is what 17 year old Jared thought as he strolled down the sandy shore line of a beach he had nicknamed Tetanus Shores after an unfortunate run in with a rusty old nail when he was 14. Jared always considered himself lucky growing up near the ocean. A lot of people had never even seen the ocean, let alone be in walking distance of it.

He moved here when he was 13 years old with his mother and twin sisters who were both 5 at the time. Jared tried to help out as much as he could raising the girls, especially after their father left them to go run off with some hussy he met at the local gym two years ago. His mother had the patience of a saint and kept their family unified even after going through the worst betrayal in her life, and Jared could only hope that one day when he was raising a family of his own he'd be able to follow in her footsteps. 

The town was small but busy. Everyone knew everyone. Jared had moved in across the street from Kyle and they had been best friends ever since. And it was because they were best friends that Jared could say with absolute certainty: Kyle was a lying piece of shit. Jared remembered their conversation from earlier in the day and rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all.

_"I'm telling you I saw something, Jar!" Kyle exclaimed excitedly as he drove his old beat up pick-up truck through the early morning hours of traffic. Jared sat in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. He should have known better than to accept Kyle's offer for a ride to school. His best friend's mind would always wander when he was driving and in the past this had lead to some very strange and uncomfortable conversations. It really shouldn't have surprised Jared that he was saying something crazy yet again. But instead of getting weirdly philosophical about grasshoppers, this time Kyle sounded quite sure of himself._

_"There's this massive fucking cave on the far East side of the beach. Janet and I found it yesterday by accident. It's surrounded by a bunch of tide pools and rocks and shit. We were gonna check it out but then we saw this long, thick green_ thing _coming out of the cave that was resting in one of the tide pools. I thought it was seaweed at first so I went over to investigate."_

_"You mean poke it with a stick," Jared interjected, knowing how his friend's mind worked._

_Kyle made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. "So what if I did? Anyway, I touched it and the thing slithered back inside the cave! It freaked Janet out so we left. Isn't that wild? What do you think it was?"_

_"Your active imagination?"_

_"I'm not making this up, man! I have a witness! Ask Janet!" Jared knew Janet would not be above lying to further her boyfriend's ridiculous claims. He hardly considered the girl a reliable source._

_"So what? You think you discovered some kind of monster?" Kyle glared over at him. He could tell Jared was mocking him by the smirk curling his best friend's lips._

_"Maybe I did," Kyle argued stubbornly. "Go see for yourself. I'm not a fucking liar."_

"Right, and I'm a 35 year old stripper named Diamond," Jared grumbled to himself as he kicked at a shell in his path. It was totally nonsensical to think that after years of playing on this beach with friends and family that a secret cave was never discovered by any of them. That is until now, apparently. Normally Jared would never give Kyle's crazy ramblings the time of day, but he had a few hours to kill before dinner and helping his sisters with homework so he decided to go for a walk. He ventured out onto the beach out of habit and figured what the hell? At least he could rub it in Kyle's face when he proved there was nothing worth seeing in the cave. 

If there even was a cave.

Jared mentally followed the half-assed directions Kyle had gifted him with and was surprised to find there was, in fact, a whole other section of the beach that was blocked by some shrubbery extending from the nearby woods. Stifling a groan, Jared pushed aside the bushes and twigs until he made it to the clearing on the other side.

Okay. So maybe he wasn't all that observant as a child but this was just ridiculous. The realization that Kyle was actually right for once slowly began to sink into his stomach and for a moment Jared considered turning back and claiming not to have found anything when he was inevitably questioned by the persistent brunette. But taking the coward’s way out was somehow worse than the gloating that would follow after Jared told Kyle what he found. Knowing Kyle he'd probably just drag him back here another day to prove he was right. That was  _infinitely_  worse than admitting defeat on his own terms.

Jared continued stomping across the narrow beach line, cursing when his feet starting sinking into the deeper sand and the tiny grains filled up his sneakers. He would have worn flip flops if Kyle hadn't made it sound like he had to do some rock climbing to get to this so called cave. It was still early evening but a chilly ocean breeze swept over Jared as he walked causing goose bumps to rise on his mocha coloured skin, and for the first time that night he regretted not wearing a hoodie like his mother had suggested. Apparently he had been wrong twice today. Jared rolled his eyes and kept pushing forward.

Eventually he found himself standing in front of a rock formation approximately 10ft tall that reached out to the water's edge, blocking the rest of the path. The teen shook out his hands before attempting to climb up the rocks. He managed to squish his feet into a few makeshift foot holes and pulled himself up and over the top. 

"Son of a bitch," Jared cursed half in disbelief and half in annoyance as he came face to face with — you guessed it — the stupid fucking cave. The entrance wasn't very wide, but Jared figured he could still walk through without having to bend over. He carefully climbed down the rocks on the other side and avoided stepping into the tide pools that were home to many star fish and other sea creatures he probably couldn't identify. Once he had successfully maneuvered himself to the mouth of the cave without getting his shoes wet, Jared took a deep breath and carefully walked through the opening.

He realized this probably wasn't the safest idea, wandering into an undiscovered cave without telling anyone what he was doing, but Jared reasoned with himself that he wasn't going to go far or take any unnecessary risks, he just wanted to see what it looked like on the inside. Maybe even catch a glimpse of Kyle's so called "monster", that after further thought Jared was convinced was nothing more than a sea snake.

After walking a few feet inside the cave opened up into an even larger cave filled with strange rock formations. Some were pointed and sticking up out of the ground while others were just massive clumps of rock placed randomly around the cave making the terrain very difficult to walk on. Jared could admit this find was impressive, he'd never seen a cave like this before, and the fact that he was the first to venture inside of it wasn't that bad of a feeling either.

Pushing all of his bragging rights aside for the time being, Jared was genuinely looking forward to sharing this place with his sisters. He knew they'd probably think this was the coolest thing ever and want to make it into their secret play spot. And if Jared was the one to give it to them, well, their excited grins would totally make it worth spilling the beans. That being said, Jared wasn't going to feel comfortable bringing them here unless he knew for sure it was actually safe. It was pretty easy to fall in here which Jared quickly discovered after slipping on a few rocks, but he managed to catch himself before going down.

His sisters were much smaller than him and would probably be able to navigate themselves around a littler easier, so as long as they watched their step, falling and hurting themselves shouldn't be an issue. However, the potential threat of a possible snake, and a large one at that, was a little more worrisome. Jared took a long glance around the cave searching for any signs of movement. There wasn't any.

He wasn't so far away from the entrance that it became difficult to see, there was still enough natural light coming from outside to let him know where he was stepping, but there were certain places in the back of the cave that stretched on in almost complete darkness. A couple of flashlights would help that situation, Jared thought to himself, or maybe even one of those electric lanterns. He was sure they still had one tucked away in the garage from camping last summer. It was more a safety thing than a comfort thing.

His sisters were never really afraid of the dark anyway.

Jared hopped down onto a flat part of the ground and suddenly the gentle sound of the tide lapping at the rocks behind him was drowned out by the strangest noise. Jared's ears immediately perked up as the low, guttural sound grew louder as it echoed throughout the cave. Feeling a spike of anxiety starting to prickle at his skin, Jared took a cautious step back and looked all around him, searching for the source of the... growl? That's the only thing he could describe it as. The absurd thought that he had intruded on the home of a grizzly bear crossed Jared's mind, and as silly as it sounded (who ever heard of a beach bear?) it was enough to make him want to get the hell out of there.

Just as Jared began climbing back over the rocks decidedly less coordinated than he was a few minutes prior, the growl started moving in his direction. Not only that, but there was another sound accompanying it. The sound of something moving. Something big and... wet? It was a squishy sound, the kind of noise you'd expect to hear from a pot of stirred noodles. It sent a weird chill down Jared's spin before he tripped and lost his footing on a slippery rock and ended up smashing his knee.

"Fuck, come on!" he scolded himself. Before Jared could take another step he misplaced his footing and fell again, this time falling all the way down and landing on his back. Dazed from the fall, it took Jared longer than it should have to realize something had wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down. Rubbing at the back of his head, Jared sat up and examined the strange thing curled around his ankle. It was long, thick, and green. Just like Kyle had described. Even more convinced that he was dealing with some kind of giant snake, Jared reached down and tried to pry it off of him. The snake was all muscle and its skin was slippery. Jared couldn't see its head anywhere.

"Get off me!" Jared continued to struggle until he noticed something beginning to emerge from the shadows. Another unsettling groan reached his ears as a large, slithering creature came into view. Dozens of slimy tentacles attached to its body whipped around and crawled across the cave as it moved towards him. The creature was large enough that it could touch the roof of the cave and it had to use its larger tentacles to wrap around rocks to help propel it forward. 

Jared's entire body froze. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do was desperately wait for his brain to try and make sense of the sight in front of him.  _Some kind of squid or octopus_? his subconscious mind provided.  _Is this even real? Maybe when I fell I hit my head on a rock and this is all just part of some fucked up nightmare I'm having._ What Jared now realized was a tentacle tightened its hold around his ankle,and Jared felt it — undeniable proof that this thing was real and it was still coming towards him.

"No! Stay away from me!" Jared tried to pull himself up but another strong tentacle wrapped around his other ankle and kept him pinned to the ground. The creature’s entire body was looming over him now. It smelled like the ocean and looked as if it had been alive for a very long time. Was this the kind of unearthly monster that lurked at the bottom of the ocean? Why was it here in this cave? What did it want with him?

The two tentacles squeezing his ankles suddenly pulled hard upward and Jared alarmingly found his legs now elevated off of the cave floor above his head. "Let me go!" The monster made another grumbling moan before lifting the teen completely off the ground and dangling him by his feet. Jared let out a startled yelp as he was restrained upside down. All at once an onslaught of muscly, slithering tentacles curled around his body. Some restricting the movements of his arms while others coiled around his waist and thighs.

Jared screamed, "STOP IT! SOMEONE HELP ME!" but his efforts were futile. There was no one around this side of the beach. No one was coming to help him.

Gravity had forced Jared's shirt to bunch up underneath his arms allowing two curious tentacles to slide across his flat stomach and firm chest. The slimy feeling felt unpleasant on his bare skin as the tentacles moved farther up his front and brushed against his nipples. Jared shuddered before thrashing his body around in an attempt to escape while the tentacles lightly teased his nipples and drenched them in even more slimy discharge, making them stiff and erect from the chill coming from outside the cave.

"GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The beast groaned again and arranged Jared's body to its liking, using the tentacles around his waist to turn him until all of his limbs were hanging down below him and he was looking at the ground. Jared felt a group of smaller appendages slither up the back of his thighs and go underneath his cargo shorts before popping out again at the waist band around his hips. They curled around the waist band and pulled the shorts down Jared's trembling legs until they fell to the ground below him. True terror was beginning to sink in and Jared struggled as hard as he could to make his escape but the tentacles were far too strong for him to get the upper hand.

Not moments later the creature rid him of his boxer briefs as well, leaving his lower half completely naked and exposed to the monster’s excited appendages. A long, slimy tentacle about as wide as a pool noodle slowly slithered its way up to Jared’s face. The teen jolted back when the head of the rubbery appendage brushed against his lips, smearing that weird discharge all over his mouth and cheeks as it sought entrance to his mouth.

Jared clamped his teeth together and refused to open to the monster’s invasive exploration. As if annoyed by his defiance the creature used two more tentacles to grab his legs and pull them far apart, spreading his ass cheeks so his tight little hole was on full display. Not expecting this amount of vulnerability, Jared opened his mouth to scream for help again but he forgot about the tentacle waiting for him and it forced its way past his lips and into his mouth.

The tentacle was thick and salty; it hurt Jared’s jaw as the weight of it settled on his tongue. It started thrusting shallowly at first, hitting the back of Jared’s throat on every other thrust, choking him.  The teen was too distracted by trying to catch his breath to notice the same group of smaller tentacles from before curling around his limp hanging cock and balls and squeezing them  _hard._

Jared let out a startled cry that was muffled by the tentacle abusing his mouth. The tentacles around his genitals felt like they were pulsating as they squeezed him tighter and tighter until the pain was almost unbearable, only to ease off and start the torturous pattern all over again. Jared didn't know when he started crying but the tears wouldn't stop streaming down his cheeks.

The tentacle in his mouth was meticulously thrusting its way down, settling in his throat and making Jared's neck bulge out obscenely. Jared could only catch a breath when the tentacle pulled back before thrusting back down. He could suffocate like this. He needed to _breathe_.

Jared closed his eyes and begged for air to reach his lungs while the tentacles assaulting his genitals changed their tactic. Startled by the new sensation, Jared's eyes flew open again and he strained his neck to be able to see what was going on. The tentacles had coiled around his cock and began sliding up and down the shaft, stroking him just firm enough and just quick enough to send a shock of pleasure through his nether regions.

Feeling angry and betrayed by his own body Jared was horrified to see his cock starting to swell up with arousal. It was disgusting and wrong and Jared was  **scared**  but there was nothing he could do to stop it. His body was reacting on its own. Why was this happening to him? What kind of creature did this kind of thing? How did it know to touch him like this? And possibly the most disturbing thought of all, how far was it going to take this? Jared's jaw was already stretched to the limit and positively ached from being forced open for so long but the tentacle just kept pushing without any signs of letting up its brutal descent.

The smaller tentacles played with and caressed his balls as they continued to stroke his dick until it was hard and hanging between his legs. Jared could feel his consciousness starting to fade as black and white spots pricked his vision from the lack of oxygen getting to his brain. For a startling moment Jared welcomed the idea of blacking out so he wouldn’t have to feel this way anymore, but the fear of what would happen to him while he was out kept him fighting to stay awake.

One of the tentacles swiped through the bead of precome gathering at the tip of his erection and used it as more lubricant to touch him with. The tentacle in Jared’s mouth suddenly stopped moving and slithered back down into the teen’s throat. The tentacle stopped half way and held its position. Jared could feel the appendage start to swell, bulging out his throat even more and completely blocking off his air supply.

Jared’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as the tentacle shudder and released loads of hot, thick cum into his throat. With no other choice but to swallow or choke to death Jared gulped down the monster’s gelatinous release as it flowed into his stomach.

The tentacle quickly pulled out of his mouth once it was finished and Jared immediately threw up a mouth full of white spunk onto the ground below him. His eyes burned as big fat tears rolled off the bridge of his nose and he struggled to catch his breath. The smell and taste of it was so potent, so vial, Jared wasn’t sure if his taste buds would ever be the same.

He felt uncomfortably full despite throwing up. Knowing that this monster’s sperm was now inside his belly was almost enough to make Jared gag again, but before he could get anything to come out the tentacles flipped him around again on his back so he was staring up at the ceiling of the cave.

A group of tentacles wrapped around his arms and held them tightly behind his back while the others holding his legs bent them at the knees and pushed them forward into his chest so Jared’s bare ass was sticking out accessibly. Cum and drool dripped from the teen’s mouth as Jared’s head fell back and he weakly cried out to no avail. “Help… Someone help me…!” The slithering monster made a pleased sounding purr almost as if Jared’s fear was egging it on. Jared tried once again to struggle against his restraints but the tentacles tightened and squeezed him even harder in response.

The tentacles were all over him; wrapping around his middle and sliding over his chest, flicking his nipples and coiling around his stiff cock. It was all too much, but Jared quickly realized that his nightmare had only just begun. The creature wasn’t finished with him yet.

Jared jumped when he felt the first tentacle slowly drag across his entrance. This one was thinner, maybe only an inch or two wide, but he could still feel the strength in its movements as it coated his puckered hole in a generous amount of that same sticky fluid. The creature’s intent couldn’t be clearer but Jared’s brain refused to believe it. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment from the invasive touch and the teen wiggled uncomfortably when the tentacle straightened itself and gently began probing his entrance.

“No no no no! Don’t! Not there—UWAH!” Jared was suddenly cut off by a gasp from his own mouth as the tentacle pushed past the tight ring of muscle and slithered inside his tight heat.

Jared arched his back and cried out at the foreign object moving around inside him. The monster growled as it started thrusting into his body at a quick pace. The teen could feel more of the fluid pouring into him and could even hear the squishing sounds coming from in between his legs. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as Jared thought it would, most likely because of the endless supply of lubricant, but it still felt gross and terribly uncomfortable.

Jared was in shock. This creature that had no right to exist in their world was standing right in front of him and was _raping him_ , and for what? Pleasure? Was it capable of feeling sexual desire for its prey? What was it hoping to accomplish by doing this to him? Was it simply trying to find release? Would this thing let him go once it was satisfied? Jared had no way of knowing. All he knew for sure was he was being violated in the most horrifying way possible and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

The thin tentacle inside his ass began to twist and curl with intent, and just as Jared was slowly starting to get used to the foreign feeling the tentacle slid back out of his body with ease. Jared's entrance fluttered from the loss but soon after the blunt head of one of the larger tentacles was pushed up against him. It looked to be the same size as the one that had entered his mouth — far too big to fit in a place like that. But no matter how much Jared thrashed and screamed and tried to pull away the tentacle forced itself inside his wet hole with one powerful thrust and knocked the air right out of the teen's lungs.

Jared flung his head back and let out a silent scream of agony as the tentacle began to shove itself farther into his body. He could feel it moving around deep inside him, and when he caught a glance in between his legs he could see his stomach bulging out ever so often as the tentacle started roughly thrusting into him. It set a brutal pace as it drilled into his ass, stretching him open, carving out a place inside him to fit its shape.

The pain was so excruciating Jared didn't think he'd be able to form a single word. Before he even got a chance to try another tentacle slithered into his mouth again and began thrusting in sync with the tentacle fucking him. Jared felt like a human skewer being pounded like this from both ends. His ass was too full. It was unlike anything Jared had ever experienced before.

He wanted it to stop. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t that kind of person. He didn’t want to be controlled. He didn’t want his insides to be soiled by this creature anymore. He didn’t want to feel so helpless. He just wanted to go home and pretend this was all just a horrible dream that one day he might be lucky enough to forget.

Why did he have to be sucked in by Kyle’s words? Why was he so compelled to prove his best friend wrong in the first place? If Jared had just ignored him like usual then he wouldn’t be in this situation. He couldn’t really blame Kyle for what was happening to him, as tempting as it was. Jared chose to walk into an undiscovered cave all by himself and he hadn’t even told anyone where he was going. Now he was paying the price for it. This was entirely his own fault.

Jared was so distracted by the horror of being penetrated that he had almost forgotten about the tentacle coiled around his hard cock. It suddenly started aggressively stroking him in time with each thrust sending shocks of unwanted pleasure throughout the teen's body. The large tentacle fucking his hole brushed up against something in Jared’s ass that made the teen's nerve endings feel like he had been struck by lightening. Jared arched his back and gargled around the tentacle in his mouth as he continued to be assaulted from both ends. His ass felt stretched and soar. The tentacle fucking him was so deep Jared could swear he felt it slithering around in his intestines.  

Jared felt like he was dying, yet every smooth, effortless thrust into his ass was starting to muddle up his head, making him think that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he initially experienced it to be. The tentacle kept ramming into his prostate and Jared started to wonder if it was really pain he was feeling or a different kind of pleasure. The kind of pleasure he was too squeamish to discover for himself.

Before Jared could lose himself to these troubling thoughts, his brain registered that he was being moved again. The large tentacles wrapped around his body positioned Jared differently, pulling him up right and supporting his back while more tentacles wrapped around his thighs and spread his legs apart as far as physically possible. It was a startling realization when Jared found himself now facing the monster that was fucking him senseless. Staring into those large, glossy black eyes that were solely fixated on him and him alone, Jared saw single-minded purpose.

The tentacle in his ass was starting to churn inside him with each thrust. Jared let out muffled moans and whines around the tentacle still sliding in and out of his throat as the smaller tentacles wrapped around his cock jacked him off in time with each thrust. Jared could feel his impeding orgasm building within him, the stretch of his asshole was barely recognizable now. All he felt was pressure – building, building,  _building_  – until the tentacle in his ass buried deep inside him and finally stopped moving, along with the one that had been assaulting his mouth.

Now that his body was stationary Jared tried to muster up enough strength to swallow around the now motionless bulge in his throat but found himself losing focus when a different sensation started to stretch him from the inside. The tentacle in his ass began to swell in sync with the one in his throat, and with a long, rasping growl the creature released load after load of its thick semen into his puffy and swollen asshole. At the same time more cum came shooting out of the tentacle in his throat and pumped his stomach full.

Jared’s eyes rolled back into his head as his own orgasm came rippling through him in response to being so completely filled. The thin tentacles continued to rub him as stripes of his own cum painted the cave floor below. The tentacle in his ass shifted and Jared felt his middle jiggle with the weight of the creatures cum swelling his stomach.

For a moment everything in the cave was still. The creature appeared to be satisfied, almost relaxed as its round, captivating eyes stared Jared down until he started to feel almost hypnotized by what he saw in them. Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He felt so tired.

The tentacles still inside of him twitched before the one in is ass slipped free and the one in his throat lazily retracted out of his mouth. Globs of cum poured out of his gaping hole and he could feel his belly slowly begin to shrink back down to normal size as it flowed out of him. His throat felt raw and Jared swallowed on instinct before his jaw went slack and his head fell backwards, cum and spit dribbling from his puffy red lips.

Jared’s body remained suspended in the air held up by the other tentacles even as his limbs fell completely limp and dangled below his body. A fuzzy feeling was starting to spread in the back of his head causing his sight to blur and create a black haze at the corner of his vision. Fearing he was about to lose consciousness, and subsequently lose any chance of escaping this monster’s clutches, Jared fought to lift his head up and see if there was any signs of the creature letting him go now that it had unapologetically tainted him, body and soul.

What he saw was not the behaviour of a predator that had lost interest in its prey but the gaping jaws of a dark, algae covered mouth lined with two rows of brown, rotting teeth the size of softballs. All the blood rushed from the teen’s head in an instant, stifling any specks of fear he should have been feeling in that moment.

Jared's last coherent thought was praying that Kyle and his family never came looking for his body before the creature snapped its mouth shut around him and crushed Jared's skull in between its blunt teeth. The rest of his body was consumed within minutes and when the creature was finished it slithered its way back into the shadows of the cave. Patiently waiting for its next meal.

 If only Jared had been afraid of the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that ending took a grisly turn. Don't know why my brain went there but it did. *shrug emoji*?
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. If ya'll are interested I may have an idea for a part two focusing on Kyle and the aftermath of Jared's death (including all of the messed up stuff of course.) Nothing's concrete but I'd be willing to take it into consideration if people still want to read it. 
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
